What We Lost
by QueenoftheDamned07
Summary: Kaiba fell in love 5 years ago, but she betrays him by leaving him, what happens when she shows up 5 years later? Can they find love again?


Prologue

5 Years before

The night was warm and humid, jasmine and sandalwood drifted up and around the balcony, scenting the night with romance, Faith looked around the moonlight drenched balcony for Kaiba. She shook her head and looked again at the quickly scrawled note in her hand, she looked at the hasty writing reading each word carefully.

"Meet me on the balcony. 11:00."

Faith shook her head and looked around worriedly, a form appeared in the doorway, leaning insolently against the doorjamb, she could see a shadow of a smile appear on the form's face.

"Kaiba?"

"Who else?" he said in a deep baritone. "Maybe a lover?"

"Lover? No, you're the only one I love."

There was a long silence. Kaiba looked at her in the dappled moonlight, her face was small and heart shaped with long curl brown hair framing it, her green eyes shined with innocence and coyness.

"Faith…" he whispered after a while. "Come here."

She doesn't move for several moments, her body seemingly frozen in time as she looks at him, she hears her chuckle then move out of the shadows. His trench coat rustles on the marble floor, she watches as moonlight trickles over his features, illuminating his sharp blue eyes and high cheekbones. His short brown hair curls around the collar of his blue and silver coat, Faith stares at his lips and parts hers, he comes so close that she can smell him, the scent envelopes her, making her dizzy. His hands reach out and grab hold of the railing on either side of her body, trapping her, Faith smiles up at him and touches his chest softly, trailing her fingers up to his collarbone.

"I love you." He whispers near her ear. "More than you can ever know."

Faith closes her eyes and sighs. "I love you too."

"Open your eyes, my love."

Kaiba's eyes slide down to her pink lips as a sigh escapes from between them, a shot of lust lances through him, her large green eyes flutter open and stare at him. Crickets chirped and a sound of water washing on the shore but neither of them could hear it, for they were too absorbed in each other. For long moments Kaiba just stared into her eyes, before leaning forward and pressing his lips to hers, her eyes widened then glazed over with youthful passion. His tongue gently traced her lips until her mouth opened, his tongue slid into her mouth and ravaged the sweet recesses of her mouth, a moan erupted from in his throat as Faith wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on tiptoe. Kaiba's hands slid over her sides and hips and latched themselves on her buttocks lifting her onto the railing, kissing her deeply.

Kaiba wrapped his arms around her waist, clasping his hands behind her, his lips slanted over hers and his eyelid drooped until they were closed. Sensations that Faith had never before experiences ripped through her, the touch of his lips and his hands invoked a tugging sensation low in her stomach. When Kaiba broke the kiss he saw that Faith's face was hot and flushed, he chuckled softly and leaned his forehead against hers.

"I take it you've never been kissed before."

"Um… well… no." she said uncomfortably, a blush creeping up her throat.

Faith looked up at him and saw that he was shaking with suppressed laughter, humiliation bubbled up and locked in her throat, tears burned behind her lids.

"Well… I'm sorry if I'm not experienced enough for you!" Faith presses her palms to Kaiba's chest and pushes him hard, jumping off the railing and slipping around him, running back to her room with tears glistening in her eyes.

Kaiba watched her run away from him and felt a spurt of guilt, he hadn't meant to hurt her feelings. Feeling embarrassed and guilty he ran after her, watching her run into her room and slam the door behind her, right into his face. Kaiba raised his hand and knocked on the door, softly at first because of the late hour of the night, then louder when she wouldn't answer.

"Faith, please open the door."

"Go away." A muffled sob from beyond the door.

"Please, Faith. I didn't mean to laugh. It's not you."

"Go away!" the voice became louder.

"Don't forget Faith, my Step-father owns this house, which means I can easily get my hands on a set of keys, even to this room."

From beyond the door, Kaiba could hear shuffling then the unlocking of the door, before he could react the door swung open and a crying Faith stood on the other side of the threshold.

"Faith, I'm sorry. I wasn't laughing at you."

Kaiba watched as she raised her arm and wiped away a stray tear. "If you weren't laughing at me, then what were you laughing at?"

"The odds."

"Odds?"

"Of kissing a virgin just like me."

Faith appeared suddenly taken aback then stunned. Kaiba pushed past her into her room and smiled, the room was decorated in the usual Faith style, softly feminine in the Egyptian style. The four poster queen sized bed dominated the room with a wispy gold sheer bed canopy, lust flooded him again.

"A virgin?" Faith asked behind him.

Kaiba turned and looked at her, her face was a mix of emotions ranging from confusion to surprise.

"Yes."

Kaiba came to her and swept her into his arms, pressing his lips to hers once more, he felt her melt against him, molding her sweet body to his. It seemed that her humiliation was now gone and replaced with fiery passion.

"You are the most passionate woman I have ever met." He said once he broke away.

"You've only kissed one woman, who do you have to compare to?"

"It doesn't matter, I want you to be the only woman I ever kiss."

"That's a bit fanciful."

"Not to me, I love you, Faith."

"I love you too, Kaiba."

Their lips met and again Faith was caught in a wave of passion, forgetting the earlier mistake and letting Kaiba take control of her body, and her soul, she felt his hands sweeping over her sides.

"Marry me, when we are old enough, Marry me and live with me forever."

"Yes. I will Kaiba."

She felt him take her hand and felt something cold and small slide onto her finger.

"This was my mothers. She gave it to me. To give to the woman I loved."

Faith looked down at her hand and saw a small gold band wrapped around her fourth finger on her left hand, she gasped as she stared at the small diamond set into the gold.

"It's yours, ours, for our future, our present."

"Oh, Kaiba."

Overwhelmed with love and happiness Faith leapt into Kaiba's arms and pushed him down on the bed, kissing him with all the passion in her heart. She felt Kaiba's hot hands sliding over her shirt, burning through to her skin, she smiles and sits, straddling his thighs and pulls the white shirt over her head, revealing her white lacy bra. Kaiba's eyes sparkle.

"I didn't give you the ring so I could have sex with you." A spark of anger fired through him.

"I'm doing this because I want to."

A/N: Sorry guys, but if you want to hear more, YOU MUST REVIEW AND TELL ME!

Would you like me to finish the prologue with intimate detail? Or would you like me to go to the present?


End file.
